


Putting Rick in the Window

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Just Kinky Sex, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top!Martinez, Use me, Voyeurism, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's singing is terrible, so the gay couple from the floor down have come to stop Rick from singing "The Motown Song" over and over again. But little do they know that he's HOT. And there's plenty of other ways for him to use that voice of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Rick in the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> Written for skarlatha for Christmas. This is just pure sex. I make no apologies and this is not meant to be anything other than pure, kinky fun. Enjoy!

Rick’s entire intent in the whole goddamn matter is very simple--to put his speakers in the window. But apparently his neighbors one floor down don’t take too kindly to Rod Stewart blasting on about records and roofs and alleys because one fateful Thursday night finds heavy, pounding fists on his door and two rough southern voices complaining through the wood with “ _What the fuck, man_?” and “ _Goddamn stop before I beat your ass_.” Rick huffs in an incredibly unimpressed sigh and flings his door open to the faces of the couple from further down in his building. The gay couple. The gay _hot_ couple who are both bartenders and have that sexy swagger to their hips that make his mouth water. And, it so happens, the couple that he stumbled upon last week making out in the apartment lobby without any regard for anything other than each other’s tongues down their throats. Fuck. Rick’s jeans already feel tighter.

And it doesn’t help the fact at _all_ that they’re goddamn sexy standing there in front of him. The one on the right is all southern good ol’ boy charm, with shaggy hair and eyes bluer than the depths of the sea. He’s built like a fucking house with biceps that look like they could suspend Rick right up in midair and isn’t _that_ a thought. And his lips--even though they are firm pressed and frowning--look positively _delicious_.

 And his boyfriend, _well_ , he’s no average joe, either. His dark hair is close cropped and his skin looks perfectly lickable, tanned and smooth. He’s much more still than the one on the right, but he’s confident, has that come hither aura that makes Rick want to melt into a puddle at his feet. And the best thing, the _best_ thing, is that they move like stars in a dual solar system, rotating around each other in perfect harmony.

“Can I help you?” Rick asks, but both men stop their sputtering and complaining to stare straight forward at him, eyes raking over his body. Rick bites his lip at the sudden attention. Here they are, decked to the T in leather and punk and tight fitting _awesomeness_ and he’s fucking in his pajama bottoms without a goddamn shirt on. _Jesus_. And what’s even _more_ embarrassing than that is the fact that he’s suddenly realized that even though he has seen _them_ around, they must have been too busy with each other to notice _him_. And that’s confirmed when the one on the right turns from aggressive complaining into sexy slide and says with force behind his lungs, “DIBS.”

“Mother _fucker_!” the man on the left snaps and crosses his arms over his chest.

Rick is met with a beautiful and brilliant smile. “Hey, Gorgeous,” Mr. Right says, “I’m Daryl. This is Martinez. Your singing voice sucks a horse’s ass, but you’re so goddamn pretty, I’m going to forgive that.”

“Wow,” Martinez hisses, “a little strong there?”

Daryl elbows him hard in the gut, receiving a little _oomph!_ in return and goes back to trying to fuck Rick open with his eyes.

“Uhhhhh…” Rick says intelligently and tries not to focus too hard on the fact that it’s cold in the hallway and he doesn’t have a shirt on.

Martinez chuckles low in his throat and puts one hand on the doorframe, leans in with bravado. “Your name would be a good place to start.”

“Oh!” Rick says, blushing like a dumbass. “Rick.”

“Rick,” Daryl answers, rolling it around in his mouth, “that’s a name I could scream in bed.”

“Can we come in?” Martinez asks with a purr, leaning forward even more so his body is practically already inside Rick’s apartment. “Promise to give you a good time.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Rick breathes out, not at all meaning to sound like a desperate divorcee who hasn’t had his dick around another person in a little over a year. He blinks and begins to stammer, but the two men have already come alive and are pushing him back further into his apartment. Daryl takes hold of him, sliding hands around his waist lightning-quick and going straight to his ass cheeks. Martinez takes the opportunity to shut the door and after the sound of it clicking shut falls in the apartment, Rick realizes that he’s talking and _has_ been talking for who knows how long. “--saw you and holy shit, you are both so goddamn sexy, _motherfucker,_ are you going to fuck me? Because I kind of want you to--”

But he doesn’t get the end of his sentence out before Daryl brings them together--pretty blown-out pupils and questing hard-pressed lips--and kisses the ever loving _shit_ out of him, sliding his way right into Rick’s mouth. Rick’s eyes go closed on instinct and he meets Daryl’s momentum, whimpering at the bruising kiss that’s making his dick pop up so fast he’s worried it’s going to get whiplash. Daryl devours him, one hand still squeezing his ass and the other migrating up to his curls and tilting Rick just the way he wants and damn, the only thing that’s going through Rick’s mind right now is one singular thought on repeat: _take me, take me, take me._

Rick can hear Martinez walking through the room and before he knows it, the other man is pressed to his back, sandwiching him in. Martinez talks while Daryl continues to fuck Rick’s mouth open with his tongue. “We came up here to stop you going on and on about fucking Motown,” Martinez tells him, lifting his hands and running them over Rick’s sides. “But _shit_ , you’ve got a banging body.” He digs his nails in and Rick’s skin breaks out in goosebumps over it. He moans and lifts his ass so that he presses both into Daryl’s hand and into Martinez’s groin that is so goddamn close to him. “Fucking singing about ‘echo to the alley down below,’” Martinez quotes with a snort. “Think we got _somethin’_ you could cry out to the alley about. What do you think, Daryl? Want the whole goddamn _street_ to hear us fucking him?”

Daryl pulls away with a little pop of his lips and grins at Rick, tangling his fingers in Rick's curls. “That sounds just about perfect. What about it, Gorgeous? Want to scream my name? Want to hear _Daryl Dixon_ ripped from your throat?”

“And Caesar Martinez,” Martinez adds, pushing up against Rick’s back and wrapping his arms around his chest. “Daryl said first dibs, but don’t you think for a second I’m leaving this apartment without my cock in you.”

“Oh, _motherfucker_ ,” Rick whines, already begging for it. “I want _all_ of that.”

Daryl and Martinez both chuckle at their success and Daryl moves to start licking at one side of Rick’s neck while Martinez takes the other. Rick moans loudly and throws himself into their bodies, starts rocking forward into Daryl and backwards into Martinez. They work at his skin, teasing it into redness and tearing gasps from his throat while they nip and bite and suck until they meet over Rick’s right shoulder.

Rick watches cross-eyed as they come together, licking into one another’s mouths with practiced strokes. Daryl starts to whimper low in his throat and Martinez takes charge, tilting him the way he wants him and swelling his lips up with pressure. It’s the sexiest thing Rick has _ever_ seen and he wants to be a part of it. So he nudges both of them until they fall apart and go back to paying attention to him, Martinez this time taking hold of his chin and twisting his neck so he can kiss him, even though he’s still pressed firmly to Rick’s backside. Rick sighs into the kiss and then groans loudly when Daryl’s tongue dips into the hollow of his throat and then follows a path across his Adam’s apple to his chin.

“I imagine a pretty thing like you,” Daryl mutters against his skin, “has everything we need to fuck you open.”

Rick nods against Martinez’s mouth and whimpers, “ _Yes_.”

“Better get it, then.” Daryl tells him and Rick shoots away like a lightning bolt, wiggling out from under them and rushing to his bedroom. He grabs the bottle of lube he keeps in his endtable just in case and _damn_ is this one just in case. He’s never _been_ so lucky. This is the stuff of fantasies and dreams--two hot guys showing up right on his doorstep to bang him. But he is not going to be one to question the universe’s quite fantastic decision. No, he’s just going to rush back out there and hope that he’s not hallucinating the whole thing and Jesus, Rick thinks. Thank you, Rod Stewart.

He rushes back into the living room and finds that not only are they still _there_ and not only are they still kissing like they might die tomorrow, but several articles of clothing have gotten lost in the mix of things. In fact, Martinez’s pants are totally open and Daryl’s shirt is off. Rick slides to a halt in the doorway between his bedroom and living room, just _staring_ at how their bodies are rippling together.

They break the kiss, but Daryl starts nipping and sucking at Martinez’s jaw and Martinez smiles in Rick’s direction, lifting his hand and beckoning him forward with both the motion of his fingers and the deep, dark pools of his eyes. Between the two men, Daryl’s hand is snaked to Martinez’s groin and has started to stroke him. Rick stares at it, at the deft movements of Daryl’s hand and the proud uplift of Martinez’s cock. He swallows hard.

“Come here, Gorgeous,” Martinez whispers, his voice raspy and bedroom heavy. Rick bites his lip but obeys, slinking his way toward the two of them until he’s within their circle again.

Martinez lifts his hand and runs it down Rick’s face, feeling the stubble on his chin. “What do you want us to do to you?” he asks Rick while Daryl presses forward to Martinez’s chest, his hand speeding up.

Rick holds up the bottle. “I want you in me,” he breathes.

“Which one of us?” Martinez asks.

“Either of you,” Rick answers. “I don’t care.”

Daryl lifts his head from Martinez’s skin and kisses the corner of his mouth before turning to Rick. “How about I fuck you? And how about _while_ I fuck you, Martinez sucks you off?”

Rick’s pants have never hit the floor faster. Both men laugh good-naturedly at him and then they release each other to start working on removing clothing. Martinez finishes removing his own pants and Daryl slides Rick’s way, hooking his fingers in Rick's boxers. Rick reaches for the buckle of Daryl’s pants, starts to remove it. All three of them undress with speed until they are just three naked men in an apartment that used to be solely for one divorced, single guy. Rick thanks his lucky stars yet again and stands there, waiting, while the two sharks circle him.

Their hands touch his naked skin as they go, fingertips to shoulders and abs and ass and thighs. “Open the window,” Daryl tells Martinez as his fingers skip across Rick’s chest. “I’m going to bend him over it, make him _really_ scream down to the damn alley.”

Martinez chuckles and follows orders, tossing Rick’s window open and covering the windowsill with a blanket throw he steals from the couch. “There you go,” he tells Rick and grabs his arm, starts steering him that way. Daryl helps him with a firm grip on the other side and they _do_ damn well put him in the window, with his head sticking out and his ass up in the air in the living room. He tilts his head back to watch them and Daryl takes the bottle of lube that Rick had discarded earlier while he was working on removing his clothes. He pours some of it onto one hand and Rick whimpers in anticipation. Daryl grins back at him and once he’s done with the bottle, lets it drop and skip across the floor away from them. With one hand, he presses down on Rick’s back, holding him in place, fingers spread and nails digging in. With the other, he brings his finger to Rick’s entrance, circles it slowly twice before pressing it just barely inside.

Rick moans and turns his head back to the outside and he hears both of them chuckle at the success that they are _already_ having. Daryl works his finger fully in and then starts moving it, fucking Rick slowly open. “Not loud enough, though,” Martinez says and Rick hears the thump and rustle of his body as he gets into place and then _holy shit_ there’s a tongue on the slit of his cock. Rick bucks forward instinctively and Martinez’s hands fly out to hold him in place. “Easy, tiger,” Martinez says to his groin and massages the tips of his fingers over Rick’s thighs. Daryl chuckles along with him and adds another finger, starts working him open.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Rick whines loudly down into the street, “ _please, please, please just FUCK ME_.” He throws his head back and focuses ahead of him on the building opposite of theirs for something else to put his energy into when he sees it. A light in the window. A light in the window and a familiar figure there, tilting her head and staring out across the void at the three of them. Motherfucker, Rick thinks. It’s the widow _Carol Peletier_ with a big-ass smile on her face because she _must_ be able to see what’s going on. Rick gathers breath to tell Daryl and Martinez that they have _witnesses_ , but just as he does, _that’s_ when Daryl, with a god-awful _sexy_ grunt and push of his body, slides his dick right in.

Rick instinctively screams in joy and, across the alley, he watches as Carol laughs and totally grabs a chair from further into her apartment, dragging it to the window and sitting her ass down.

Mother _fucker_ , Rick thinks. This is not the way that he wanted this to go down. But then all thoughts of modesty and what he _should_ be embarrassed by go straight out the window as Daryl pulls out and shoves back inside and then has started to _fuck him_. Rick moans loudly out into the world and lifts his ass for Daryl and Daryl, with a chuckle, digs his fingers into Rick’s hip to hold him and sets up a rhythm that is slow, but hard and deep. He pulls out almost all the way and then pushes back inside with power and a steady stroke until he bottoms out against Rick’s ass.

“You got a nice body,” Daryl tells him, his voice rough and thick with sex. Rick whimpers and tightens his ass for Daryl and that just causes Daryl to groan even more at the feel of it. “ _Goddamn_ ,” he grunts, “you’ve got a _damn_ nice body.”

Beneath them, Martinez chuckles and starts to stroke Rick, his mouth gone for the moment. Rick moans and throws his head down, loses himself in the feel of rocking back onto Daryl and then forward into Martinez’ hand. “Woman across the street,” Rick pants out, “watching us.”

“Really?” Daryl asks with no sense of curiosity or care. He pulls out and then thrusts forward harder. “Good. Kind of want the whole fucking town to know you’re being claimed by me.”

“US,” Martinez argues.

“ME,” Daryl grunts. “Ain’t your turn, ho.”

“Will be soon enough,” Martinez tells him and then Rick hears Daryl’s gasp and feels him buck forward as Martinez reaches up between them to cup Daryl’s balls.

“ _Fine,_ ” Daryl breathes, “ _you dick_.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Rick whines and wiggles his ass backwards on Daryl.

“What a _demanding_ little shit,” Martinez chuckles. “I think I like him.” And then his mouth is too full to talk, sucking Rick down into his throat while Daryl, with a grunt, picks his rhythm back up. Rick moans loudly and reaches down to thread his fingers in Martinez’ hair, holding on while the other arm dangles out of the window with his head. Martinez makes a humming noise deep in his throat and Rick can feel every little vibration of the movement cascading across his dick. He knows he’s not going to last if they both keep it up like this. He’s damn well going to _embarrass_ himself in front of not only one hot guy, but _two_ hot guys and a peeping neighbor.

But somehow, his body just doesn’t seem to care. It keeps moving, his cock fucking itself on Martinez’ mouth and his ass full with Daryl’s powerful thrusts. Daryl leans over him and starts kissing at his back, running his hands over the arches of Rick’s skin. “You’re a pretty goddamn thing,” Daryl growls and then bites down on Rick’s back, scraping his teeth and causing Rick to twitch in Martinez’ mouth.

“Oh, damn,” Rick breathes, “don’t. I’m gonna come.”

Martinez pulls off with a little laugh and then runs his tongue up the underside of Rick’s cock. “Think that’s the end goal, there, Gorgeous.”

Daryl laughs along with him. “Fuckin’ right, it is.” He kisses the spot that he’s bit down on and then murmurs a question into Rick’s skin. “Want me to come in you?”

Rick whines like a dog in heat and then feels incredibly embarrassed about his desperation. But he’s rewarded with a wet-mouthed, open kiss to his back again and Martinez taking his dick into his mouth a second time.

“One thing you gotta do for me, though, baby,” Daryl tells him, deep and gritty and southern. “You gotta say my name.” Daryl slides his hand up Rick’s skin until he gets to his hair and digs his fingertips into Rick’s curls, pulling Rick’s head back and arching it to the sky outside. “Say my name. Tell that pretty lady watchin’ across the alley who’s fucking you. Tell the whole goddamn state of Georgia who owns your ass. Go on and say it.”

“Daryl…” Rick whispers and glances across the way to where Carol is still watching with--holy shit--a hand down her pants. “Daryl Dixon.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Daryl mutters and leans back, uses his other hand to hold Rick’s hip and then starts slamming in, picking up his pace and really going at it. “Gotta be louder. Say it. _Say it_ and Martinez down there’s gonna slide the rest of your cock down his throat and I’m gonna finish straight up inside you and you’re gonna come like you’ve _never_ done before. Got it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rick cries. “ _YES! DARYL!_ ”

Martinez chuckles again and then goes further, pulls Rick in harder and down and _fuck_ , Rick feels his cock slide into the back of Martinez’ throat and he lets go of a strangled cry. Daryl thrusts forward at the same time, going as hard as he can and pushing Rick into the window, his balls slapping up against Rick’s ass and _shit_ , he hits Rick so deep inside, right in that perfect place that sets his nerves on fire and Rick can feel it building within him slow, but rising like a volcano and he manages to scream out a final sentence before it all ends--“ _DARYL DIXON!_ ”--and then he’s coming, splashing down the back of Martinez’ throat who is hollowing out his cheeks and sucking him dry and Daryl, with a final grunt turned into yell of his own, is finishing, filling Rick up with hot bursts from his body and Rick shivers at the overstimulation of it all, but collapses right there sandwiched between the two of them in pure, complete bliss.

It takes a long time before Rick finally gets his bearings back and the first thing he does is glance across the street with an apple-red face to where Carol is still working at herself and looking rather annoyed that they’ve stopped. But, lucky for her, the night isn’t finished yet.

Daryl pulls out of Rick with a grunt and Rick gets a rather particular kind of thrill at the feeling of Daryl’s come trickling down the back of his ass. Martinez slowly pulls off of Rick, sucking him clean as he goes, and swallows. And then, _motherfucker_ , _then_ , he stands up and moves behind Rick, placing himself so easily where Daryl was before.

“Ain’t got time to wait for you to recover, Pretty,” Martinez tells him, taking hold of his hips. “So I’m gonna use you like you’re mine and I get the feeling you’re gonna damn well like that.”

Rick whimpers low and hot at the thought of that--Martinez just taking what he wants and Rick giving it to him like he’s begging for it. So he lifts his ass and Martinez doesn’t need any other signal before he grabs Rick tight and pushes his way inside.

A gasp goes straight into Rick’s throat, despite the fact that it’s way too early for his dick to take notice. But even without that kind of specific stimulation, Rick is going to remember this moment for a _damn_ long time to come and it’s going straight into this spank bank for nights alone when the gay couple _doesn’t_ show up at his door. Because his ass is slick with not just the lube from the very start of all of this, but Daryl’s _come_ , too, as it slides against Martinez’ cock and Martinez takes no mercy on him, just starts fucking him rough and hard and without any kind of give and take and Rick gets a thrill in the back of his mind to be _used_ like this, to just be a _toy_ taken and fucked completely raw.

Martinez lifts his hand back and smacks Rick’s ass. Rick gives a strangled moan and Daryl, who has slid down to sit at the base of the back of the couch, mutters, “ _Jesus_.”

“You like watching, baby?” Martinez asks him. “Like to see my dick sliding into him?”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Daryl says, “motherfucker. You like that, Rick? Like that he’s taking you? Ownin’ you?”

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Rick breathes and moans, puts his head down and lifts his ass further up so that Martinez can go _deeper_ , _harder_. “Use me.”

Martinez smacks his ass again and then repositions himself, lifting one leg so that it’s braced on the windowsill next to Rick’s shoulder as he keeps thrusting in. “Don’t have to tell me to, you little bitch. I’m already doing it.”

“Oh, yes…” Rick cries.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Daryl echoes. “Tap him, baby,” he encourages Martinez. “Fuckin’ hit that ass.”

Martinez grunts and smacks him again and Rick arches his ass up into it this time, anticipating the meeting of Martinez’ hand to his flesh. Martinez puts his palm back on his ass cheek and starts rubbing at it, rocking his hips into Rick. “Look so pretty from right here,” he mutters to Rick and then takes his leg down, puts it back on the floor so the has enough leverage to slam into Rick. “Pretty red marks and pretty used ass. _God_. Daryl,” he whines, “can feel your come on my cock.”

Daryl chuckles and then stands, walking over to them. Rick cranes his neck back to watch as Daryl slides a hand to the back of Martinez’ neck and angles him so they can kiss. Martinez’ thrusts become less calculated and more erratic and Rick watches with jittery, lightning nerves as they press together. He catches flicks of tongues and teeth as their mouths go open and closed upon one another and for the first time that night, he _understands_ why Carol outside in her apartment is getting her kicks out of this. It’s goddamn _sexy_ to watch and to know that you’re a _part_ of it.

“Love you,” Martinez whispers against Daryl’s mouth, “and love the feel of knowing you’ve already come in him.”

“Love you, too,” Daryl mutters, “love to watch you fucking. Fuck him _harder_ , Martinez. God. Use him and then let’s fucking _keep him_.”

“Oh goddamn,” Rick whines, “yes, yes, _yes_. Keep me!”

They both chuckle at him and then Martinez goes back to thrusting inside. “Gonna come in you,” he grunts. “Just need a bit more of your sweet ass.”

“Then take it,” Rick challenges him. “I think you’re holding out on me.”

Martinez laughs and then gets a glimmer in his eye. “Think so?” he asks and then wraps an arm under Rick, around his stomach to hold him. He pulls out until the head of his cock is just barely in and then, using his hold and the power of his hips, pulls Rick to meet him at the same time that he snaps forward, his length fully shoving into Rick and filling him up. Rick cries out at that and quickly nods, encouraging him onward.

Daryl, with a smile on his face, walks a couple of steps forward and kneels so the can be at Rick’s level. He takes Rick’s chin in his hands and brings his head forward and starts kissing him over the windowsill, Rick’s head still mostly out and Daryl’s head still mostly in. Rick moans into his mouth, catalogues the feel of Daryl’s tongue as it sweeps inside so expertly, as it practically mimics Martinez’ rhythm and with a startling thought, Rick realizes _why_. They’ve been together so long, know each other so well, that Daryl can recreate the force of Martinez fucking Rick because Martinez has _fucked him like this_ and that image--Daryl spread below Martinez and Martinez in back of him, _taking, fucking, using_ \--is the best goddamn thing that has ever happen to one Richard Grimes and Rick vows then and there that he’s got to make this up to them, that’s he’s got to show them how much he wants them to _stay_ in his life.

And the first thing that he’s going to do is make sure that Martinez comes hard and deep right up inside of him. So he squeezes his ass around Martinez’s cock and mutters against Daryl’s lips, “Martinez, goddamn, _come on_.”

Daryl chuckles and Martinez grunts and then everything happens in a whirl of motion. Daryl licks his way into Rick’s mouth and takes him apart from the inside just as Martinez smacks his ass one more time and thrusts forward, hard and without abandon, stuttering as he empties deep inside Rick’s ass.

Rick moans at the feel of it and keeps himself tight, drawing Martinez out for all he’s worth and he whispers to them as Martinez finishes, “I’ve got _both_ of your come in me. God and I never want it _out_.”

Daryl chuckles lightly at that and Martinez, too busy panting with his release, just groans his approval, and then, all three of them spent, they fall down to the ground in a pile of boneless limbs, Martinez popping out of Rick and leaving him feeling empty and achingly used in that perfect kind of good way. Rick sighs and lets their naked bodies around him hold him in place.

He glances out the window one last time to see that Carol, across the way, is sitting in her chair, smug and satisfied, holding a glass of wine. When she catches Rick’s eye, she holds out her hand, thumbs up and gives him a big wink and Rick rolls his eyes and makes a mental note to either apologize to her or thank her.

When Rick turns back to the other two, he finds them whispering to each other and furrows his brow. But before he can gather his breath to ask what they’re talking about, Daryl turns to him with a glint in his eyes and says, “Want to date us?”

Rick blinks. “...what?” he squeaks.

“Date us,” Martinez repeats. “We both fucking like you. And we’re thinking two things. One: we got enough room in our apartment for another guy and we got a damn big ass bed…”

“And two,” Daryl continues, “maybe we could make you stop singing fucking Motown.”

Rick busts out laughing, relaxed and at ease and perfectly content for the first time in a very, very long time. And he finds that at the end of this incredibly amazing night, he only has one thing left to say. “Fuck yeah.”

 

 


End file.
